Mind Games
by carlotta1924
Summary: A new enemy in Starling City hypnotizes people into committing crimes. Team Arrow investigates, not knowing that one of them is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Arrow isn't mine.

* * *

The small office located in uptown Starling City is immaculate. There's not a stray paper peeking from between the neatly stacked, alphabetically arranged books on the desk. Pens and pencils are segregated into plain coffee mugs and are artfully placed much like a flower arrangement. More alphabetically arranged books adorned the bookshelves that lined the walls and are dust-free. An immaculately-dressed man sitting at the table twirled a fountain pen with his fingers as he recalled what had transpired just an hour before.

_"Twenty million dollars worth of diamonds right in the bag. Well done, Smith."_

_Smith nodded, as if in a trance. "Thank you."_

_"Unfortunately, your cover has been compromised. The police are on to you. Now, you must be eliminated."_

_"Yes, I must."_

_The man pressed a button under the desk, and a policeman entered the office. "You are to go with the nice policeman, Smith. You will wake once you arrive in the SCPD precinct. Then you are going to be booked, tried and eventually rot in Iron Heights, if you manage to stay alive, that is." He laughed, with an evil glint in his green eyes._

_Smith laughed along with him. "Okay. Bye, Master. It's been nice working with you." He quietly went with the police. The heavy door shut heavily behind them. _

The man leaned back on his chair and twirled the pen even faster. "Too bad, Smith. You could have gone a long way. Apparently, it's not meant to be." He sighed. "Now you'll have a rude awakening when you get to the precinct. Well." The twirling stopped. "Time to find a replacement for you."

* * *

The arresting officer escorted Smith inside the SCPD precinct. Smith looked as if he just woke up. He blinked at his surroundings, confused as to how and why he got here. His memory was fuzzy at its best as he tried to remember what had landed him in there. Nothing seemed to fit the puzzle.

"What am I doing here, Officer? Did I do something wrong?" Smith asked.

The officer, whose name is Briggs, looked at Smith as if he were a slimy slug stuck on his uniform. "Playing the innocent card, aren't you? Three counts of robbery in different jewelry stores, with over a hundred million dollars total worth of stolen items, and you have the nerve to ask what you're doing here? When the surveillance reports come in you'll find your face plastered in all of them. You're going down, Smith."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Smith answered. "I'm sure I am innocent."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Briggs led Smith to a small waiting room with two other men. "Wait here. You'll be processed in a few minutes." He turned to leave.

"What?! No!" Smith yelled. "I don't even know how I got here! You have it all wrong! I'm innocent!"

The door slammed shut behind Briggs, effectively shutting out Smith's cries.

* * *

"So, SCPD finally caught the guy stealing from jewelry stores, huh? Good for them," Oliver remarked as he worked out on the salmon ladder.

Felicity slyly twirled her seat and leaned back to have a better view of Oliver's rippling muscles before replying. "Yup. And Team Arrow didn't need to have a hand in it... um, it's ok with you that I refer to us as Team Arrow, right? It's just occasionally."

Oliver jumped off the salmon ladder, unaware of a disappointed Felicity. "I'll be honest. That term doesn't sit well with me, Felicity. So, what else is there about the suspect?"

Diggle stifled a laugh at Felicity's latest expression, this time at Oliver's abrupt dropping of the subject.

"Hmm." Felicity decided to follow suit and turned her attention to the computer. "OK. Guy's name is John Smith, thirty-eight, works as an electrician. He recently did some work for Masters Jewelry Trading. Talk about biting the hand that feeds you. Anyway I feel sorry for him, he looks like he couldn't hurt a fly." She looked at the photo of the confused, sad-looking man with blond hair and an unkempt beard.

"Stranger things have happened." Oliver came up beside Felicity. "This guy is probably a psycho."

"He's looking at twenty years in Iron Heights if found guilty," Diggle added.

"It says here that Smith insists that he is innocent," Felicity looked up from the article she was reading. "He's rambling away about not being able to remember anything at all and wouldn't stop. I say, if this Smith person keeps it up, he just might be committed to St. Walker's instead of Iron Heights." She got up and grabbed her coat. "Okay, I'm off now. See you guys at the office tomorrow."

"See you, Felicity. Drive safely."

"I will, thanks." Felicity smiled at Oliver and left the lair.

* * *

As Felicity drove towards home, she passed by a newly-opened cafe. It was almost midnight but there were still some customers inside. Felicity is not surprised at this as she has read and heard a lot of good reviews about it. She decided that one drink wouldn't hurt and that now would be a good time to prove that the reviews are true. So she turned back and found a parking slot just near the cafe.

Inside the cafe, she sat in a cozy corner, sipping her drink. It was indeed wonderful, and if it wasn't close to midnight she would've ordered a sandwich as well. Maybe next time. She also enjoyed looking at the Roaring Twenties-inspired interior. In fact, she enjoyed it so much that she didn't notice the guy who stopped by her table.

"Admiring the view, I see."

Felicity started, almost upsetting her drink. "Whoops! Sorry. Yeah, the decor is very nice. Are you the owner?" She looked up to see his eyes. He has bright green eyes. She thought they seem kind.

The guy smiled, his eyes twinkling. "How I wish I was. But I am just a humble stockbroker about to have a drink. And you are?"

"A tech specialist... that's not my name, of course, but you mentioned your occupation instead of your name so I just did the same thing... erm, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but you will. I'm Marcus Munro." Marcus held out his hand to her.

Felicity tentatively shook Marcus's hand. "Hi, Marcus. Felicity Smoak. Are you sure you haven't had a drink yet?"

Marcus laughed. "Very sure of it. Nice to meet you, Felicity. Mind if I join you?"

Whoa, this is unreal. Thoughts raced through her mind a mile a second. A humble stockbroker with a very confident air about him who she just met for thirty seconds is asking if he could join her. She could say no, after all she was taught not to talk to strangers, but she's an adult now so she could say yes; he has nice eyes and is kind of cute anyway, a little bit like Barry... oh, Barry, when will he wake up? Wake up... what time is it? Whoa. Felicity smiled apologetically and said instead, "I wouldn't, but it's late and I have to be early at the office tomorrow. It's nice meeting you though." She signaled to the waiter for the bill.

Marcus wasn't discouraged. "Oh, I see. It's all right. Would you like to have lunch with me here tomorrow then?"

Felicity couldn't help but stare at his emerald eyes. They really were beautiful. In a voice that was very much hers yet sounded very faraway, she heard herself say yes.

* * *

a/n: Didn't plan on writing another multi-chapter fic after Don't Leave Me cos one-shots are easier to do on my time but plans can change. ;) Hope you'll enjoy this one! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity entered the office the following morning with a spring in her step. With a cheery "Hi!" for Oliver and Diggle, she proceeded to her desk and booted up her computer. She started humming a favourite tune of hers, even tapping the desk as she did so.

Oliver looked at her with an amused grin. "Someone's looking chipper today." His eyes got dazzled when Felicity flashed him a big, bright smile.

"I'm meeting someone for lunch today."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Marcus, a guy I met last night."

"A guy you met last night," Oliver echoed.

"Yup. Over at Eve's Kitchen, you know, the new cafe that opened just recently?"

"I see."

Felicity noted the sudden intense look in Oliver's eyes. "Wait. This isn't going to be a Barry Part Two, is it?"

Oliver raised his hands in surrender. "No. No, Felicity. I trust your judgment." The words felt dry in his throat, and he mentally kicked himself for not managing to look more neutral.

"But you don't trust the guy. I get it. Thanks for the concern, Oliver, but I think I can handle myself when it comes to guys. Besides, it's only a lunch date, I can totally dump him when he starts getting all creepy on me." Felicity winked at Oliver. "Anyway, time to put on your CEO hat, Mr. Queen. Straighten that tie and let's get on the grind. You've got lots of meetings scheduled this morning."

Oliver and Diggle merely shared a look that said, "Women."

* * *

"Wow, the executive assistant to the CEO of Queen Consolidated," Marcus said as he took a bite of his pasta. "But I thought you said your line of work is in IT?"

"That's right," Felicity confirmed. "Actually I used to work in Queen Consolidated's IT Department before I was promoted to Mr. Queen's assistant. "The work's not a walk in the park but it's better than doing nothing."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how is it that a person with outstanding talent in computers be relegated to doing administrative tasks? Don't tell me Mr. Queen is a closet misogynist who wants to, quote-unquote, keep women in their place."

"Oh no, Oliv... I mean, Mr. Queen's nothing like that at all," Felicity was quick to correct him. "He's a good boss. In fact, I think the reason why he chose me to be his assistant is because he saw how I work when he asked me to help him set up his office network, after which he asked me to be his assistant. I am nowhere half as good as the people who do administrative work but I'm learning a lot." She cut a sliver of her cheesecake and savoured it. "Mmm. This is so good... What?" She asked when she caught Marcus smiling at her.

"You look cute, that's all. Do go on."

Felicity raised an eyebrow at that. "Hmm. Okay. I'm not going to lie to you, I've gotten and am still getting a lot of flak from the people at Queen Consolidated as to how I got the job. Still, I'd like to think that he just wants his own personal IT Department nearby when something happens to his system since the department is 18 floors down and my becoming his EA is a plus... I am talking way too much, aren't I?" she grabbed her glass of iced tea and gulped down its contents to shut herself up.

Marcus laughed. "That's all right, it's refreshing to be with someone who can be so open as you are."

What a charming laugh, Felicity thought. It makes his emerald eyes shine all the more. She blinked and said, "Okay Marcus, enough about me. How about you?"

"I'm a stockbroker, as I've mentioned to you last night. I deal with money all day long, buying, selling stocks. Too boring, actually, compared to the life that you lead." Marcus waved his hand dismissively. "So I guess it's safe to ask if you are enjoying your current work?

"I'm getting there, but frankly I still sometimes wish I were with computers 24/7. I miss programming and all things IT. It's my life."

Marcus thoughtfully stirred his fruit shake with a straw. "Your life, huh?" He looked at Felicity intently.

The blonde IT girl got lost in his gaze. "Absolutely. I've been tinkering with computers and creating programs ever since my dad bought me my first computer. And not to put myself on a pedestal, but I got into MIT with a full scholarship. That's how good I..." their eye contact broke when Felicity's eyes inadvertently wandered to the clock. It was five minutes past one. "Oh no, look at the time! Mr. Queen will kill me." Felicity hurriedly signaled for the bill and dug around in her purse for her wallet.

Marcus stilled her hand. "Don't worry, I got it. You have to get back to Queen Consolidated." He caught her gaze for another moment. "However, I'd like to see you again. Would you do me the honor of giving me your number, please?"

_Smooth_ was the word at the back of Felicity's mind, but she got out a pen anyway and wrote her number on a piece of napkin. "Here."

"Thanks." Marcus took the napkin and neatly folded it. He simply waved as Felicity yelled a goodbye and disappeared through the door. He took out his fountain pen from his coat pocket and started twirling it.

He thought that he hit jackpot with Felicity. Under the cloak of an executive assistant lies a computer whiz, which Marcus needed to execute his plans. An added bonus is the fact that she works for the biggest and most powerful company in Starling City. Except for a couple of times, he didn't even have to exert much effort in forcing all the information out of her since she offered everything so naturally. It was cute in a way, seeing her stumble over her own words at times. Unfortunately that cuteness isn't going to help Felicity in what he's planning for her.

He'll have her to thank one day for making his search for a new victim so easy. But she will not remember him, because she will go down the same way Smith did.

* * *

Felicity bit back a curse as she got caught in yet another red light. She had hoped that she would make it back to the office at least by one-thirty, but that was not the case. It seemed like the powers that be have connived against her and decided to make her even more late. It took her twenty more minutes before she finally arrived at the office.

"Enjoyed your lunch date a lot, I see," Oliver quipped.

"Not funny, Oliver." Felicity said. "Anyway I'm sorry for being late. It felt like time just flew fast when we were together. I could not even remember half of what I said. You can congratulate me though for creating a simple, yet believable cover story why I am your EA instead of being the IT Director here at QC."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Yeah because unlike you, I am a much better liar than you are...ugh, that sounded much worse than it did in my head."

"I have no answer to that." Oliver arranged some papers and held them out to Felicity. "All right, in the interest of making up for lost time, please bring these down to accounting right away and then when you come back I'd like you to collate all the reports from this morning's board meeting. And there are other paperwork that needs to be filed, so... chop-chop."

"Okay." Felicity meekly took the papers from Oliver's hand and proceeded to the elevator. She can comment about him being like Isabel when he had forgotten her being late.

It was late in the afternoon when Felicity was finally filing the last of the paperwork Oliver had given her. Just then her phone rang, showing an unsaved number. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Felicity, it's Marcus."


End file.
